crashdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny
Destiny is the twenty-second episode, and first season finale, or Roswell. Summary Valenti and Michael take Max outside where they meet with Michael, Isabel, Tess, Liz, Maria, and Alex, and each escape in separate cars. Max and Liz's car is forced off the road by pursuing troops, and the two are forced to make a leap off a bridge and into the water, before finding safety on the riverside in an abandoned van. Once in hiding, Liz expresses despair at learning that Max and Tess were "destined" to be together. Max assures her that he does not care what path has been laid out for him, but that he only cares about her. "Knowing you has made me human," he says. "Whether I die tomorrow or a thousand years from now, my destiny is the same. It's you." As the sun rises, Michael and Valenti find themselves still being pursued by agents. Michael uses his powers to get rid of them, with Valenti seeing that Michael is an alien too. They all meet up at an abandoned building, where Max talks to Valenti and tells him the whole truth, saying that they need to know that they can trust him. Inside, Tess is told that Nasedo is dead, but she insists that he can't die, and says that he told her once if anything ever happened to him to find a Native American named River Dog and the healing stones he had would revive him. Obviously, they already have the stones, but going up against the FBI hardly seems apealing, and the group considers going on the run. But Max makes it clear he's not willing to never see home again, and insists they stand and fight, and they formulate a plan. Liz and Tess go into town, finding Pierce's agents stationed in certain areas to look for the teens. Via mindwarp, Tess is able to make a visage of Pierce appear in front of them and make them leave town. One FBI agent has been assigned to watch over Kyle in his house, but is not giving him any details on what has happened to his father. Max shows up and punches out the agent. Kyle demands to know what is going on and where his father is, but Max tells him his father is fine, and discretely uses his owers to lock the agent in the closet, telling Kyle to stay put. Kyle isn't content to do so, and goes to grab a gun from his father's collection. Valenti meanwhile shows up in the Sheriff's office to confront Pierce. He tells him that the teens are disabling his agent, and offers him the aliens in exchange for protection for himself, his father, and Kyle. Pierce accepts, and Valenti takes him to the UFO shelter, where the lights go off and they are suddenly ambushed. Max and Michael handcuff the two, and Michael takes Valenti away. Once in another room, Michael undoes Valenti's handcuffs, revealing that it was a ruse to trap Pierce and alleviate Valenti of any guilt. Pierce is then tied to a chair and interrogated by Max, who mocks his previous interrogation tactics on him by repeating his words back to him. He wants to know what they did with Nasedo. After a short while, Max leaves Pierce's side, and Isabel tries to "dreamwalk" him, even though he is concious and unwilling. She manages to only get a few flashes, but finds out where they have taken Nasedo's body.In the other room, Kyle comes in, having followed Max. He sees "Deputy Fischer" tied to the chair, saying that it it Max Evans. When "Fischer" sees the gun in Kyle's waistline, he tells him to give it to him and shoos him off. Kyle runs behind the giant curtain behind them. When Valenti and the others come back into the room, Pierce stands up and points his gun at Valenti, but Valenti reacts quickly, firing several shots, though none of them hit Pierce. His gun runs out of ammo and Pierce points his gun for a killing shot, but Michael jumps out and fires a blast from his hand, killing Pierce. Valenti inspects the gun he had on him and recognizes it as one of his. He looks around and, under some rubble, finds Kyle dying, having been shot in the chest by his own father. Valenti begs Max to save his son, and Max lays his hand on Kyle's chest, healing him. A tearful Valenti then pledges his loyalty to him, citing "I don't care who you are. I don't care where you're from. I'll be here for you." Michael expresses intense guilt over having taken a life. When the aliens decide to depart to find Nasedo, Liz insists she's comign with Max. Michael tells Maria she needs to stay away from him, saying he's not safe. When Maria asks him why, when Max and Liz can't bare to be separated, he can just throw her away at a moment's notice, he responds "Maybe because I love you too much," and leaves. Alex too stays behind, so Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, and Liz find a group of agents guarding a van in the country where Nasedo's body is held. Subduing the guards, they take the body to the pod chamber, and, using the healing stones, revive him. They are now in possession of the two alien orbs, and Max deduces that they can communicate with their homeworld. Despite Nasedo's warnings that by setting off the orbs, they may also be calling to them people they may not want to, Max wants to discover the full truth. In the meantime, the Special Unit is still after them, and Pierce will only be replaced. Max cites the only thing to do is to replace Pierce themselves. Nasedo shapeshifts in to Pierce's form, and tells them "You'll be safe now" before leaving. Max then takes the orbs, and the four aliens decide to activate the orbs together. Suddenly the image of a woman appears in front of them. The image is the human form of an alien woman, taken to relay a message. The alien woman is Max and Isabel's biological mother. She explains that they have lived before. They are the cloned personages of the royal four of their homeworld. Max was a great king, Tess, his queen, Isabel, a princess, and Michael, Isabel's husband and Max's second-in-command. Their enemies overthrew their power, but their followers were able to take the DNA and send it to a safe place to be grown into adulthood: Earth. Their DNA was mixed with human genes to create what they are now. She says it is their destiny to one day return to their home planet, but warns that now their enemies have made their way to the Earth. Tess acts vindicated, citing that she and Max truly were meant to be, but Max pushes her away and tells Liz that everything he told her before is still true. But Liz says that he does have a destiny and she can't stand in the way of it, adn walks away. Max follows her out of the cave, but Michael stops him, saying that he has to let her go. Isabel and Tess come out to stand next to them, and Tess asks "What happens now, Max?" Max doesn't respond. At that moment, we hear a beeping noise, like a signal being recieved, combined with little lights going off in different locations all around the world: In New York City, in a farmhouse, etc. One person in particular holds a signalling device in his hand, and says "It has begun." The sound of the signal becomes stronger as we see an image of the entire planet, and then cut back to the four aliens standing on the mountainside, looking out into the sky. Guest Stars *David Conrad as Agent Pierce *Jim Ortlieb as Nasedo *Howie Dorough *Genie Francis as Max and Isabel's Mother *Emilie De Ravin as Tess Harding *Gunnar Clancey as Agent Bello *Jacob Bruce as Agent Samuels *Richard Dorton as Agent Levin Notes This episode seems to be part of a tradition, at least among WB shows, to play the series theme during the events of the first season finale. Other WB shows that did this are Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Smallville. Category:Roswell episodes